<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>story breaks free here by DeanCas_shapped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777814">story breaks free here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCas_shapped/pseuds/DeanCas_shapped'>DeanCas_shapped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Day 7: Road Trip, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, TheirLoveWasReal, no beta we die like Eileen's car, they don't know who exactly started this... but they're having fun anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCas_shapped/pseuds/DeanCas_shapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Yes! Yes, can we follow it! I've never followed a map before! Is there a treasure we can find using this map? Can Sam and Eileen come with? I'll go wake them!" And then he's off in a half jog towards Sam and Eileen's  room yelling in a pitch that's so not appropriate or appreciated in this late hour:  "Sam!  Walk up!... Eileen too! we are having a road trip!"<br/>And really is there anything else to be said here!"  <br/>They obviously have to follow that map now… <br/>.<br/>.<br/>part of <a href="https://theirlovewasreal.tumblr.com/post/642589180555362304/theirlovewasreal-spn-fandom-challenge-fanworks">#TheirLoveWasReal Challenge</a> Day7: Road Trip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Their Love Was Real: a Destiel &amp; Saileen Fanworks Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>story breaks free here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, hey! we meet again!<br/>I'm starting to feel like I'm being annoying but this my depression talking, any ways ... this one was really fun to write, hope y'all would like it!<br/>and before I forget;<br/>tittle form <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH34gBwtXok">go places</a> by the new porngraphers<br/>... it just fits.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span> It all started with a map,  a pair of pleading with the power of a thousand puppy blue eyes and a soft but demanding: "Dean!"… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Understandably, he was lost! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because honestly, and he's gonna be serious for a minute here, can any person, dead or still on the breathing side of things, in their right state of their existing mind, refuse the commanding plea in Cas' eyes?... He's yet to meet a living or dead – and not inherently evil presence or twisted soul… or both– being to hold their ground while facing such untamed power--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… well summing that one up, no one has enough willpower to refuse a direct request from these eyes… so they were to follow that map! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas probably will tell another, admittedly, different tale for how this whole situation came to be, and how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to convince Dean to take this trip… but that’s a story for another time… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dean’s the one who’s retailing this tale so… in dean’s words he shall tell it! Take that Cas with ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>your I bribed dean really good into doing this</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ or whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doesn’t matter if Dean ever decided of uttering this thought right to Cas’ dumb kissable face he defiantly would reply with: “yes, dean!” with a perfectly-arched, raised brow and one of his, very interrailing if dean has a say in the subject, amused, yet suggestive smile. And just like that dean has wins in his hands as much s the losses so he really shouldn’t complain but he \’s going to anyways just to piss his husband off… he’s really hot when he’s pissed off at dean, and no one really can so the man for messing with his spouse every now and then -- or every day or so, his point still stands and anyway…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a dean’s moment, because he decided it to be as such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so that night, exactly a week ago, they were in the kitchen…</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Cas with a put upon face would retreat:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a map  </span>
  <em>
    <span>map </span>
  </em>
  <span>dean!” and he would argue: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This thing is totally a map, Cas and we gotta follow it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then an insomniac due to his mind not yet under taming that he need more sleep now, Jack not yet undercame unprompted after probably walking in down the hall for his room or the library because he was ‘not coming to the kitchen for a midnight snack’  but it made Dean narrow his eyes at him anyway like he does every time Jack pulls something he would be fine with if the kid was, still on the "unaffected by the human condition" State of part-celestial-being, part-pure-divine, part-mini-Cas, part-human… thing but since he chose to release all of his new mojo into the universe he's more or less human like the rest of the family now and dean will have </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span> if the boy just about thought that he can get away with not having a regular sleep schedule or having a too-sweet-for-this-late-hour meal, and just you wait till Garth hear about that because their dentist/werewolf friend take the health of his extended family teeth very serious… and he's rambling!  So to get back on things, Jack with he's all-tooth grin, bright wide eyes combo at 2am that moribund with his unmatched enthusiasm about pretty much anything goes as: “Yes! Yes, can we follow it! I've never followed a map before! Is there a treasure we can find using this map? Can Sam and Eileen come with? I'll go wake them!" And then he's off in a half jog towards Sam and Eileen's  room yelling in a pitch that's so not appropriate or appreciated in this late hour:  "Sam!  Walk up!... Eileen too! we are having a road trip!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And really is there anything else to be said here!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They obviously have to follow that map now… </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like after Cas and him needed to sit Eileen and Sam down to explain that; for one; no, they did not find an old treasure map, much to Jack’s expected disappointment when they figured out how to tell them later. That what they found was an old regular, very ordinary, if not a tad yellowish due to the fact that it’s dated to hundred and ten years prior, US map. With no extra markings or large 'X's anywhere on its surface. And it’s a bit ratty around the edges like all old papers tend to get after a couple of decades with no real or much of any care or any kind of proper  preservation, but it’s a map and they are to follow it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>map then!” Sam said, with a confused puppy look all over his face, with ‘trying not to giggle too much’ Eileen right at his left side. </span>
</p><p><span>“Yes! Sam thank you!”, Cas replied like he finally found the brother in arms he was messing in the middle of an ongoing battle. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>And on that Deans sarcastically jumped in: “</span><em><span>No, Sam!...</span></em><span> it’s totally a </span><em><span>map, </span></em><span>a roadmap yes but it’s a map</span> <span>and we’re to follow the lead on it”</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The confused puppy left and in its stead came the resting bitch face: “The lead to </span><em><span>where </span></em><span>exactly dean?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Dunno, that’s the point! It’s in the journey, you ass clowns!” Dean exclaimed while clapping  his hands in anticipation, “who is ready for a road trip with a full menu of road trip food to go with it!” </span></p><p>
  <span>And so began the preparations for the with-no-real-destination-in-mind journey. They packed the two working cars to take: “ sorry Eileen, but your car is a dump and I didn’t get the time to look at her yet, but when we get back I’ll give her the time of her life, I give you my word. But you guys are gonna have to take one of Cas’ tracks this time, you know what you take one with a back seat in it . so you can stay outta the mossy’s claws if you want!”  make the food, which Dean obviously took the sole responsibility for , except when he was like: “Sorry guys, I need Cas to help with the veggies in the kitchen!” and that was faced with shouts from Sam and Eileen: “eww, gross!” and “TMI, Dean, TMI!”. With a confused Jack in the middle who didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the clothes packing process, and since they now have a distinction in mind, they decided to pack half summer clothes with their winter one’s, and not at all  because Dean insisted: “Sammy, we are going to that beach if it’s the last thing we are gonna be able to do!” in which Cas had to reply with an eye roll and; “stop being dramatic, Dean!”, which made Dean go: “you don’t get it, Cas! Sand between our toes, man! Sand between our toes! ـــــ and like we gonna need to try the thing I told you about ــــ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So naturally Sam was like: “ew guys again TMI, seriously i do not need to be here for this conversion!”, while leaving them at the library and waking away and Cas was like:” for the last time dean I’ll not try waterskiing!”.
after that they needed to know if miracle wouldn't mind the long hours on the road, so they, Dean, Cas and Jake, took her for an all day ride across the Kansas city and back. after that day they were got to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, the whole thing took them a week or so to get ready for, and  so there they are now, on the road, following an old road map…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>To where! They don't know just yet… but sure they’d soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And besides, like Dean said, it’s not even the point anyways.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got two more to try post before the day's end... but I didn't say nothin'...,<br/>anyways, if you make it this far i hope you had fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>